1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rescue sled for picking up and transporting persons who may be involved in water and ice accidents, of the type which is buoyant, and can be towed over ice and snow with a person strapped thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed as rescue equipment for rescuing persons trapped on thin ice, or stranded on a flooded river or creek. A situation where a person ventures out onto thin ice and breaks through, or is unable to return is common and presents a difficult scenario for rescue personnel. The rescue equipment must be capable of easy movement over the ice, must be easily grasped by the person, and then moved over ice and/or snow to return the victim to safety.
Rescue equipment must be lightweight, it must be easily deployable and capable of supporting a person, useful on ice or water or snow, and be transportable in an ambulance or other rescue vehicle.
Various pieces of equipment have been proposed, such as those shown in the U.S. Patents to Paden et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,690; Rickenbacker U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,367; Eisenhauer U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,635; Cashmere U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,664; Brooks, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,195; Kraft U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,362; Nixon et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,784; Daouk U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,416; Glydon et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,179; Ziff U.S. Pat. No. D216,530; Diemond et. al. U.S. Pat. No. D219,463; and Helms U.S. Pat. No. D322,770.
Ice rescue equipment is also offered by Marsars, 17 Terrill Ave., Hamilton, N.J. 08619 but none of the available equipment is useful for the wide variety of situations that rescue personnel face.
The rescue sled of the invention is useful in snow, ice and water rescue operations, is easily transportable and provides many other positive advantages.
This invention relates to a rescue sled for use by rescue personnel who are involved in ice or water rescue operations for picking up and transporting persons.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a rescue sled for use in picking up and transporting persons.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rescue sled which can support a person on water or ice.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rescue sled that has rungs so that it may be used as a ladder.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rescue sled that can be used in multiples.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rescue sled that can be pulled behind a boat.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rescue sled that can travel over snow.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rescue sled that can be ferried over water.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rescue sled that is easy to make, durable and long lasting in use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rescue sled that can be deployed by one person.
Other objects and advantageous features of the invention will be apparent from the description and claims.